San Myshuno
セントビンゴ संत बिंगो سانت بنغو|motto = "Forward"|anthem = Advanced San Myshuno Fair|location = |largest_district = Spice Market|languages = Simlish, English, Mandarin, Japanese, Hindi, Arabic|demonym = San Myshunese|government = City-state|Lord Mayor = Lord Mayor|lord mayor_name = Teddy Wong|Council = San Myshuno City Council|area = 1,108 km²|population = 8,175,133|currency = Simoleon|time_zone = UTC−05:00 (EST)}} San Myshuno, officially the City of San Myshuno and commonly abbreviated as SM, is a multicultural and multiracial city-state neighbouring SimNation. It is a coastal city surrounded by mountains, with a river running through the middle. The city-state is known for its diverse citizens of different cultures and sprawling with activities and festivals. Since independence, extensive land reclamation has increased its total size by 23% (130 square kilometres or 50 square miles). San Myshuno is known for its transition from a developing to a developed one in a single generation under the leadership of former Lord Mayor Patrick Mugabe, who also declared independence from the British Colony of SimNation. Sir George Baldwin founded San Myshuno as New Glasgow as a trading post of the British Empire, who later became the first Lord Mayor, granted by Queen Victoria. During this period, a huge wave of migrants were brought over from China, Japan, India and Morocco by the British East India Company to work. The city and its surroundings came under Spanish control and were renamed San Myshuno. After four years the British resumed control of the city, but kept the Spanish name San Myshuno. After years of institutionalised racial segregation in SimNation, the San Myshuno City Council declared independence from SimNation and established a multiracial society. The city-state is home to 8,175,133 residents, 58% of whom are foreign nationals, including permanent residents. There are four official languages: Simlish, English, Mandarin, Japanese, Hindi and Arabic; most San Myshuno residents are bilingual and Simlish serves as the city's lingua franca. Its cultural diversity is reflected in its extensive ethnic cuisine and major festivals. Pew Research has found that San Myshuno has the highest religious diversity in the world. Multiracialism and multiculturalism has been enshrined in its constitution since independence, and continues to shape national policies in education, housing, politics, among others. The city is a global hub for education, entertainment, finance, healthcare, innovation, logistics, manufacturing, tourism, trade, and transport. The city ranks highly in numerous international rankings, and has been recognised as the most "technology-ready" city (WEF), top International-meetings city (UIA), city with "best investment potential" (BERI), world's smartest city, second-most competitive city, third-largest foreign exchange market, third-largest financial centre, third-largest oil refining and trading centre, fifth-most innovative country, and the second-busiest container port. San Myshuno ranks 1st on the UN Human Development Index with the 2nd highest GDP per capita. It is placed highly in key social indicators: education, healthcare, life expectancy, quality of life, personal safety and housing. According to the Democracy Index, the city-state is described as a "full democracy". The City of San Myshuno is the only state in the world that is goverened by a city council, therefore the San Myshuno City Council serves as the legislature and government of the city-state. The Social Democratic Party has won every election since the declaration of independence.